


That One Time in That Hotel When We Did That Thing

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Picks up from A Friend in Need's a Friend Indeed. No real plot...well, some. Mostly just rambly!Jared and Jensen bent over a couch. GG!Jared/SV!Jensen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** That One Time in That Hotel When We Did That Thing   
**Author:** [ ](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/profile)[**keepaofthecheez**](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/)  
**Characters:** Jensen/Jared  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 3, 042  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own them. If I did, there would be videos…many, many porny videos.   
**Summary:** Picks up from [A Friend in Need’s a Friend Indeed](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/186995.html). No real plot…well, some. Mostly just rambly!Jared and Jensen bent over a couch.  
  
  
So, yeah, this was really stupid.  
  
Jared had told himself that thirty-seven times already, and yet it didn’t seem to be doing a damn bit of good. He was still standing in front of Jensen’s hotel room, was still holding that goddamn note Jensen had shoved in his pocket before taking off to parts unknown.  
  
Otherwise known as the Beverly Hills Hilton, Room 204.  
  
To Knock or Not to Knock…that was the question, and one he’d been deliberating over since arriving at the pricey hotel nearly a half hour ago. On the one hand, Jensen _had_ invited him. At least, Jared was pretty sure that’s what _I’m staying at the Hilton. Room 204_ meant.   
  
But maybe he was wrong. Maybe Jensen was just really bad at the brush-off and was really trying to say _I’m getting as far away from you as possible while still being in the same town._  
  
Jared had always looked on optimism’s side, but this was really asking too damn much. He didn’t know anything about Jensen other than what he’d looked up on Google – because, yes, he _was_ that pathetic – and that the guy liked to say some pretty amazingly filthy shit when getting fucked. And that it all was screwing with Jared’s mind to the point that he couldn’t think about anything else _but_ Jensen Ross Ackles (what? He’d learned that from a fansite) and fucking the bastard on Tom Welling’s guest bed.  
  
Really, _really_ stupid.   
  
To make things even worse, he’d chickened out halfway to the hotel and had stopped off at a nearby Hollywood Video and picked up a few movies to sort of break the ice. As much as he wanted to just stride in there and fuck Jensen again, he knew himself and knew he’d just start _talking_ instead and make everything really complicated. He figured a romantic comedy (what? John Cusack was classic) and a recent thriller later, he’d finally find the balls to play with Jensen’s.  
  
Or something.  
  
The same bellhop who’d already passed by twice during Jared’s mini-freakout walked by again, and this time he sent Jared a sort of pitying look, like he could read Jared’s every last thought and knew exactly how pathetic he was.  
  
Enough was enough.  
  
He drew in a breath, tapped his knuckles against the door, and then thought about running all the way back down the hall and getting in the elevator and—  
  
The door opened, revealing six feet of sleepy-eyed, tousled Jensen Ackles. And every thought of leaving was obliterated into thin air, because good and holy _God_ , Jensen was dressed in nothing but a pair of running shorts that Jared would’ve murdered his sister for wearing.  
  
Jensen blinked, reaching back and scratching his neck as Jared stood there and gaped. “Jared?”  
  
“You, uh.” Jared swallowed. “Hey.”  
  
And then a slow smile spread across Jensen’s face, and he leaned against the doorjamb and studied Jared from under his lashes. “I didn’t think you were coming.”  
  
“I was invited,” Jared was quick to point out, then wanted to beat his head against the floor. “I mean, I think I was…?”  
  
Jensen just kept smiling, apparently enjoying the fact that Jared was making a total and complete fool out of himself. “Yeah, you were.” There was a beat, and then, “But you know, that was two weeks ago.”  
  
Okay. So maybe he’d been angsting a little longer than he’d wanted to own up to. But really, this was _huge_. This was admitting that maybe that little thing with Emilio in high school hadn’t been an experimentation so much, but like…a red flag saying “You. Like. Cock. So watch out!”  
  
And what’d happened at Welling’s house had been the white flag of complete and total surrender.  
  
If there was anything Jared fucking _hated_ , it was being ambushed, even if it was himself doing the surprise attack. He had a half a mind to turn around and walk away, just forget he’d ever laid eyes or anything else on or in Jensen Ackles…maybe go and hang out with Chad for awhile before his best friend left again for North Carolina. Because if anyone could dispel any romantic notions, it was Chad Michael Murray talking about the weird canker sores he’d gotten after making out with Lindsay Lohan back during his _Freaky Friday_ days.  
  
Instead, he held up the videos and said weakly, “I, uh, brought these.”  
  
Jensen’s gaze dropped and he studied the cases with a bit of a smirk edging the corners of his lips. Jared tried not to remember how that mouth had looked, all wet and swollen from his own. He wasn’t succeeding very well.  
  
“No popcorn and beer to butter me up first?” Jensen’s voice was dry, and Jared could feel the flush working its way up his neck.   
  
“Yeah, it’s stupid. You know, I’m actually late for this…thing at this place and I really should be…going to do that.” He knew he was rambling, could hear the train-wreck coming out of his mouth even as his brain screamed at him to shut up and _run_.  
  
And then Jensen was dragging him inside and shutting the door. “I don’t think so,” was all he said, voice easy and lazy, and Jared just kind of stood there while Jensen turned and headed deeper into the suite. Then, “So, what are we watching first? _Say Anything_ or _Saw_?”  
  
Jensen still sounded like he thought it was all a huge joke, but the fact that he hadn’t shoved Jared down the hall laughing his ass off was enough to make some of the tension drain out of Jared’s shoulders, and he relaxed enough to join Jensen in the living area and sit down on the couch while Jensen fiddled with the television.  
  
“Um, let’s watch _Saw_ ,” he mumbled. He needed some blood and gore and violence to calm him down.  
  
Jensen made a face, but reached for the case anyway. “Not really into the horror scene,” he said conversationally while queuing the film up.  
  
Small talk. Jared could do this. He licked his lips, slumping down in the cushions and crossing his arms. “Get scared easily, do ya?”  
  
“More like they’re never actually _scary_ ,” Jensen answered with a smirk, and wasn’t that just the fucking problem? Jared was suddenly – again – assaulted with the very real realization that he knew absolutely next to nothing about Jensen. Sure, he now had Jensen’s entire IMDb profile memorized, but that didn’t tell him the little things. The important things.  
  
Did Jensen like Coke or Pepsi? Vedder or Cornell? Mustard or, God forbid, mayonnaise? What if they had nothing in common but an apparent love for gay sex and this whole fucking thing was just a disaster waiting to happen, and Chad had been right when he’d said “Stay away from that guy” because sometimes Chad _did_ actually know what he was talking about.  
  
Okay, never, but there was a first time for everything, right? And Jared really didn’t want this to be the first time.  
  
These were the deep and meaningful things he pondered. He was so lost in his own frantic thoughts that he completely missed when Jensen came and sat next to him, the opening credits to the movie starting up. Jared tried to pay attention after that, but it was hard when he could _feel_ Jensen staring at him.  
  
The guy was probably totally getting off on fucking around with him.  
  
Jared gritted his teeth, ignoring the flash of heat when Jensen’s thigh pressed up against his, shifting a little further down the couch and narrowing his eyes on the screen as some freaky-ass clown thing appeared and started talking to some chick in a freaky-ass mask and _what the hell was this movie even about?_  
  
“You look a little uncomfortable,” Jensen said, voice pitched low and dirty, and Jared felt his knuckles go white. “Get scared easily, do ya?”  
  
And Jared just fucking _knew_ he wasn’t talking about the movie. Oh, no. Jensen definitely wasn’t fucking around.   
  
Before Jared’s lips could form the letters to say “Nngh”, Jensen had already slid a leg over and plopped himself square in Jared’s lap. “So, here’s the deal,” Jensen said, looking and sounding way more self-assured than Jared did at the moment. “I didn’t invite you here to watch fucking movies, okay?”  
  
“You, uh…” Jared swallowed when Jensen’s lips curved into that already way-too-fucking-familiar smirk. “You didn’t?” he parroted, feeling like a complete dumbass – particularly when Jensen was already unbuttoning his shirt with sure, steady hands and a determined gleam in his eyes.  
  
“No.” And then, Jensen was half-naked, in his _lap_ , and really…was this the part where he was supposed to put up some lame ass attempt of protest, preserve his dignity or whatever?  
  
Instead, Jared just grabbed Jensen’s ass and tugged him even closer. “You invited me here for this,” he stated, needing to hear _the words_ from Jensen’s pretty, goddamn teasing mouth.  
  
Jensen rocked a little, making a sound in the back of his throat that would’ve had a candidate for Viagra ready to knock one outta the park. “Oh, yeah,” he murmured, lids falling halfway-closed, and really…this was just asking way too fucking much of Jared’s supposed “dignity”.  
  
His voice was thready and dry when he muttered, “So, you wanna fuck.” His fingers dipped down into Jensen’s pants, skimming over the taut globes of his ass, clenching, and Jensen let out a delicious little hissing sound that had Jared’s teeth grinding.  
  
“Yeah, yeah…” Jensen was chewing on his lips now, and generally just acting - and looking – like a goddamn slut. It pissed Jared off, and it was turning him on. “That’s what you’re here for, man.”  
  
“Mmm…” Jared lowered his head, nuzzling against Jensen’s neck and tracing the crease of his ass as Jensen muttered a heated curse under his breath. Dragging his lips up to Jensen’s ear, Jared nipped the tender flesh before breathing, “Well, okay then.”  
  
He let Jensen tug his shirt over his head, let him bend his head and take Jared’s nipple between his lips and suck. Jared’s fingers dug into Jensen’s hips, head thrown back and mouth open as Jensen’s tongue licked lower, mapping across and down Jared’s chest.  
  
When Jensen slid off his lap, revealing a pretty damn impressive bulge in those teeny little shorts, Jared sort of blinked and swallowed. When Jensen kneeled on the floor, shoving Jared’s thighs farther apart and going for his belt, he might’ve whimpered a bit.  
  
“This is what you wanted last time, right?” Jensen’s voice sounded a bit rough, that same odd hint in his tone that Jared recalled from the night of drunken fucking at Tom’s. “My ‘pretty little mouth’?”  
  
The way he said it sounded like an insult. Jared stiffened a bit. “Look, you don’t have to do fucking anything.” He started to sit up – mortified and a little hurt, which _really_ pissed him off – but Jensen immediately used his hands against Jared’s hips to hold him still. His eyes were glittering, and it wasn’t from the light of the television.   
  
“Look, I’m sorry. I just…” Whatever he wanted or meant to say, he obviously wasn’t gonna finish, because he clamped his lips together, then licked them. “Sit back.”  
  
His voice was back to being smooth and sexy, but Jared wasn’t falling for that shit again. Jensen obviously had as many issues with this whole thing as he did, and that was enough of a reason for Jared to get the hell out of there and do it quick.  
  
“I think it’d be better if I just left,” he mumbled, reaching down to tug his zipper up, careful not to look Jensen directly in the eye.  
  
“Let me suck your cock, Jay.” It was soft and simple, and probably the hottest fucking thing Jared had ever heard. And after that last thing with Jensen, he’d heard quite a bit. But it was the look on Jensen’s face that did it – the same intensity and desperation and, yeah, frustration that was all twisted up inside of Jared.  
  
“God, just do what you want,” he ended up groaning, throwing an arm over his eyes and sinking back into the cushions. He was so very fucked.   
  
He felt a sharp tug, and then his pants were around his ankles. He popped one eye open to see Jensen’s tongue swipe across his mouth moments before it curled around the head of Jared’s dick, and Jared’s hips bucked instantaneously, a choked cry catching in his throat as Jensen settled in more and ran the backs of his palms up the inside of Jared’s thighs.  
  
And oh holy _fuck_ , this was definitely not Jensen’s first time. Jared was a little relieved about that, and a little bit irritated when he started thinking about all the faceless guys Jensen might’ve screwed around with…wondering if he was the first baby-faced network co-star to fuck Jensen through a mattress.  
  
His hand heavy on Jensen’s head, voice dreamy, he managed, “You’re, uh, really good at this.”  
  
Jensen gave the underside of his dick a rough lick before murmuring, “Thanks”, and then his lips wrapped around Jared and he took him into his mouth at the same time someone screamed on the television. Jared felt like screaming, too.  
  
It lasted all of two minutes before Jared knew he was gonna lose it, and as tempting as it was to come apart in all that warm, wet heat, he really wanted Jensen bent over the side of this couch with Jared’s cock up his ass and begging for more. But he couldn’t find the words to make Jensen stop; just kept bucking and riding Jensen’s mouth as Jensen made the most ridiculously sexy little sounds in the back of his throat, sucking Jared off nice and slow and better than any girl Jared had ever hooked up with.   
  
In the end, it was Jensen who pulled back with a slick pop and climbed up Jared’s legs and started working his shorts down. With a little nod of his head, he choked out, “Lube. Now.”   
  
Jared looked around a bit wildly, gaze lighting on a travel-sized bottle of KY sitting on the table by the sofa. He blinked, and then felt an abrupt anger. “What the fuck is this?” he demanded, ignoring the swipe of Jensen’s tongue against his neck.  
  
“I was hoping you’d grow the hell up and come by,” Jensen muttered, teeth sinking into the skin under Jared’s jaw. “Thank God you’re not as dumb as you look.”  
  
Jared jerked back in reaction, then realized Jensen was laughing. “You’re a freaking jerk,” he grumbled, thumbing the bottle open and glaring at Jensen. “You’re lucky I don’t fuck you with just your spit on my dick.”  
  
Jensen’s smile faded, but the gleam in his eyes intensified. “Your mama know her sweet baby talks like that to other boys?” he purred, something dark and sinful coloring his voice.   
  
“Your mama know you like taking it up the ass from other boys?” Jared countered, getting a dizzy thrill from the banter that even two days ago would’ve had him keeling over and dying from embarrassment.  
  
Jensen just smirked, and tsked beneath his breath. “Promises.”  
  
And that was just _it_. The sarcastic bastard had it coming, and that would be Jared’s defense for why he grabbed Jensen and slung him across the couch until he was half-hanging on with his ass in the air. “Don’t move,” he warned, pressing down and into the small of Jensen’s back as Jensen tried to sit up. He managed to get ahold of his wallet and the condom he’d stuck in there before leaving his apartment, ripping open the foil wrapper to the sound of Monica Potter shrieking in the background.  
  
God, this was so fucking surreal. And wrong. And hot.  
  
“Aren’t you gonna give me a kiss first, baby?” Jensen said, and there was a breathy and choked quality to the words that delighted Jared in a truly evil way. He slicked himself with lube, slipped on the condom, humming under his breath as Jensen breathed into the arm of the couch.  
  
“I’ll give you a fucking kiss.” And then he leaned over Jensen, grabbing himself by the base and easing in slow and steady as he pressed his mouth up against the back of Jensen’s neck. He hissed out when Jensen shuddered, resisting at first and then opening up around him, and they both groaned out separate oaths.  
  
Jensen’s knuckles went white, and he backed into Jared with a hissed, “Jared. Fuck me.”   
  
And Jared didn’t feel like arguing. He tried to make it a little better than last time, a little less sloppy and a little more steady, but Jensen was rocking his hips and muttering shit about how good it felt and Jared agreed, and _goddamn hell_ he was fucking _Jensen Ackles_ over the side of his hotel room couch.  
  
Slow and steady wasn’t an option.  
  
“Why the fuck did you pick me?” he gritted out, thrusting jerkily and tonguing the fleshy shell of Jensen’s ear. “There were a million people at Tom’s. What the fuck, Jen?”  
  
Jensen gasped, arms flexing as he tried to get enough of a solid grip on the couch to push up. “You…wanna talk about it now?”  
  
He had a point. And yet, Jared needed to fucking _know_ , and he couldn’t really think of a better time to get the truth out of Jensen. “Yeah.” He accented the word with a shallow burst of his hips, dragging a rough groan from Jensen’s throat.  
  
“I don’t know why, Jay, just…please—” Jen’s voice was more of a hiss than anything else, but there was a thread of honesty woven into it that let Jared know Jensen wasn’t just saying whatever he wanted to hear.   
  
“Okay. All right.” That was good enough. For the moment.  
  
Everything after that was mostly a blur of heat and sweat, but he remembered a lot of thrusting and humping and groaning, and then he was coming and Jensen was coming, and it was all so fucking _good_ that Jared wanted to cry. Or something more manly, because you know, he wasn’t a total romantic sap.  
  
The end credits were rolling when he finally opened his eyes again, staring up at the ceiling and vaguely wondering what anyone nearby might be thinking about hearing some of the shit Jensen had yelled out. He couldn’t help but smile a little, absurdly pleased by the whole idea.  
  
Jensen shifted under him, a slippery-slide of flesh against flesh, and then Jared heard him mutter, “I’ve had a thing for you since you walked into Tom’s den, okay?”  
  
Jared froze, catching the hesitance and anxiety in Jensen’s words. His heart stopped and then started up again double-time, thundering in his ears like a fucking parade as he grinned stupidly in the dark. “Well, okay.”  
  
“Okay then.” Jensen let out a huff of breath, then bucked back and added, “Now can you get off me? You weigh a fucking ton, dude.”  
  
Jared moved, a smirk decorating his features as he silently added, _Yeah, I like you, too, jackass._


End file.
